


The Champion

by AceSpace



Series: Cassius Warrington - Hogwarts Champion [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Book 4: Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, Gen, Slytherin Champion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-29
Updated: 2016-08-02
Packaged: 2018-04-11 22:13:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 15,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4454357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceSpace/pseuds/AceSpace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"What if instead of Cedric Diggory, Cassius Warrington had been chosen to compete in the Triwizard Tournament?<br/>Imagine Dumbledore calling out the name of the Hogwarts champion and it isn’t a Gryffindor, or a Ravenclaw, or even a Hufflepuff, but it’s a Slytherin. A student from a House most people hate."</p><p>This fanfiction is dedicated to http://crazybutperfectlysane.tumblr.com/<br/>This idea belongs to them, and without their permission this story couldn't happen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Goblet of Fire

**Introduction**

In the cool still of the morning, one boy rolled out of bed and cursed the cold stone floors. He careful padded around the dormitory, pulling on his usual school uniform of black trousers, white shirt, black vest, green tie. He picked up his robe, set it down, picked it up, put it on, looked in the mirror, took it off, put it down.  
_’Come off it,’_ he said to himself, _’I bet no one else has been this bloody nervous about entering into some stupid contest. I probably won’t even be chosen._  
_‘And if you are,’_ a wicked part of his mind added, _’No one will cheer. People will be angry. You aren’t the hero that they want.’_  
Pale fingers ran through coal black hair, musing and straightening and messing it again, one last time before turning away from his reflection. Staring at himself wouldn’t help, especially if he looked as shaky as he felt. He was glad he had decided to do it early. Better that no one see. That way no one could be disappointed if he wasn’t chosen. Or rub it in his face, more like.  
At the bottom of the stairs leading to the common room he paused to put on his shoes. The clank of the heavy soles would have woken up his roommates and after seven years of living with them he could only imagine the ribbing he would get.  
He was almost out the common room door when, “Knew you couldn’t resist. Everyone wants to be the champion, risking life and limb for immortality.” When he turned around, she was perched on the closest chair facing the door. She finished examining the ends of her platinum hair and flicked the locks of her shoulder as if she couldn’t be more bored; but he knew her and the lines on her face, the tight pull of her eyes and the purse of her lips, the tension in her shoulders, spoke of worry and fear.  
“Exactly, everyone will try to put it. Chance is against me. But I don’t want to always be wondering What If,” He offered her his hand and pulled her up. She was tall, 5’10” but she came up to just below his nose. She tucked her head down and nestled against his chest. Between sitting and holding each other, the movement was fluid, an action done countless times, second nature.  
“Why didn’t you tell me?”  
Viola was surprised when he laughed, “I didn’t think it would instill confidence for you to see me shaking and nervous just to put my name into a stupid cup.” She smiled back at him and took hold of his hand, pulling him to the door. 

They stood at the edge of the Entrance Hall, watching as the early rising students milled about. The were only a few, three or four, but it was more than was usually awake in a saturday. He had been hoping that there wouldn’t be a single person to see him. What if the Goblet just spat his name back out at him? Viola let go of his hand, letting him cross the golden age line on his own. The other students looked up. There was a hint of displeasure on their faces, he wasn’t the champion they wanted. He stood before the Goblet nervously nervously before dropping in the paper.  
He watched as the fire singed his name.

_**Cassius Warrington**_

**Chapter One: The Goblet of Fire**

The Halloween Feast came too fast for Cassius. Usually it was his favorite holiday, the day of magic, a day where even muggles remembered witches and wizards. The Great Hall was as beautiful as it always was, shining in the candlelight, great jack-o-lanterns of every size grinned and grimaced from every corner. The candles within cast great shadows all around. The Goblet of Fire had been moved back in from the Entrance Hall and now stood proudly in front of Dumbledore’s empty seat.  
The feast itself was both the longest meal he had ever eaten as well as the shortest. He didn’t even remember eating anything, or any of the conversations buzzing around him. Cassius’ girlfriend, Viola Richmond, had said nothing. She simply placed her hand on his knee, gentle and comforting. They had been together since their fourth year and he couldn’t imagine life without her, her simple knowing of what he needed, the way the world seemed calm when she was there. Cassius flipped over a chunk of bread, one he’d been toying with for quite some time, when the plate emptied itself. His golden reflection glimmered back at him.  
The hall roared greatly. Even faster, the noise was gone. Cassius looked up at Dumbledore. If he could just stay focused on the headmaster, it wouldn’t be that bad, surely. If he just focused on Dumbledore, maybe his heart would stop pounding.  
_’Why in the name of Merlin did I put my name in if I was going to be this bloody nervous about my name being called?’_ he yelled at himself, his brows pulling together.  
“...Now, when the champions’ names are called, I would ask them please to come up to the top of the Hall, walk along the staff table, and go through into the next chamber, where they will be receiving their first instructions.”  
Dumbledore’s words registered with Cassius, but only just. His eyes had focused on Dumbledore’s hat. He barely noticed the room darken. Out of the corner of his eyes, the flames burned red and began to spit sparks. Dumbledore caught the charred paper effortlessly.  
“The Champion from Durmstrang will be Viktor Krum.” and again, “Fleur Delacour!” and then, the words Dumbledore was waiting for, “The Hogwarts champion is Cassius Warrington!”  
The entire Slytherin table rose to its feet, cheering loudly, clapping and banging on the table. Viola grabbed Cassius’ elbow, pulling him to his feet, “That’s you! You have to go! You’re the champion!” She pressed her hands against his back and pushed him towards the top of the Hall.  
Through the cheering of the Slytherins was the heavy silence of the Ravenclaw table and the hisses and boos of the Gryffindor table. Cassius glanced briefly at the Hufflepuff table and met the eyes of Cedric Diggory, who lead a polite round of applause. Many things the Hufflepuffs were, but they were excellent sportsmen, usually. Cedric had always been honest and true on the Quidditch pitch and Cassius thought for a moment that it should be him. He should be the one whose name was called. The boos and the hisses turned his spine to steel. He nodded to Cedric and then turned towards the staff table, head held high.  
_’I might not be what they wanted, but I will win this. For all of them. Whether they like it or not.’_

Viktor and Fleur were already inside, making polite, albeit forced, conversation. Despite the awkwardness between them, they looked like champions. They had a glow about them of strength and determination, sheer raw power. Of course, that may have just been from the fire behind them. The two of them turned as the saw him come through. Both assessed him. He had talked to Krum before, they sat at the same table every day, so why wouldn’t he have talked to him? But this time, Krum looked at him like a rival. The knowledge filled Cassius with adrenaline. He loved competition, thrived on it. Fleur had that same look about her. She did not look delicate, as she usually did, but fierce and unafraid.  
“Vell, you are the Hogvarts champion then?” Krum asked, a faint smile on his lips.  
Cassius smiled, finally feeling triumph, “Guess so. Makes us rivals then, doesn’t it?”  
“I suppose it does. It vill be an excellent competition.”  
The door creaked open behind Cassius. The three of them turned, expecting to see Dumbledore, or even Mr. Ludo Bagman. Instead was Harry Potter, looking more lost and confused than first years in september.  
“What is it?” Fleur said, “Do zey want us back in ze Hall?”  
Harry stood there, as if in shock. It struck Cassius just then, what must have happened. But it couldn’t have. The Goblet only chooses one champion per school. How had he managed it? But then again, it didn’t matter. He would be competing against Harry Potter. If he won, it would be an amazing stroke, defeating the Boy Who Lived. But at the same time, Harry was just a boy, just a kid, and these games could be dangerous, deadly even.  
“Did you put your name in the Goblet of Fire, Harry?” Dumbledore asked calmly.  
“No.” said Harry. Cassius felt his brows pulled together in confusion, why not just admit it? it wasn’t as though they could make him drop out now. It was a contract, and Harry was required to fulfill it. From what Cassius had heard, Harry had no trouble breaking the rules. Granted, what he heard was usually from a loudly complaining Draco Malfoy, but Cassius was pretty sure that at this point in time, he would have admitted if he had done it. Instead of adding to the pressure on the boy, he decided to have a seat until everything was done with.

Cassius only tuned back in when Mr. Crouch began to give the first task, “The first task was designed to test your daring, so we are not going to be telling you what it is,” _’Then why tell us you are? What a waste,’_ “Courage in the face of the unknown is an important quality in a wizard… very important… The first task will take place on November the twenty-fourth, in front of the other students and a panel of judges.”  
Cassius couldn’t help the nausea that hit him just then. He could almost hear the crowd now, the same as it had been when his name was called. He had hoped that the houses would calm down, that they would support him despite the rivalries simply because he was one of theirs. But with Harry being a champion, he had little hope of cheering from anyone outside of Slytherin. For a moment he felt hatred, anger, but it wasn’t Harry’s fault, not really.  
“The champions are not permitted to ask for or accept help of any kind from their teachers to complete the tasks in the tournament. The champions will face the first challenge armed only with their wands. They will receive information about the second task when the first is over. Owing to the demanding and time consuming nature of the tournament, the champions are exempted from end-of-the-year tests.”  
It sounded like nothing, just blank noise, nothing but sound. Since there seemed to be no more important information, Cassius tuned out again. _’No help from teachers? But then again, that has to be just a technicallity. Viktor doesn’t look upset. Or surprised. Neither does Fleur. Did they already know? Did Karkaroff and Maxine tell their students? So it was just a technicality, and Dumbledore was the only one playing by the rules so far. That’s fine, I don’t really mind bending the rules, or breaking them entirely if I have to. Not like anyone else will play nice._  
Cassius thought long and hard about what he needed to study, who he could ask for help and who would be more on Potter’s side. Before he knew it, the other headmasters had swept their champions out of the room, and the ministry workers had gone from the room.  
Dumbledore turned to the two Hogwarts champions,”Harry, Cassius, I suggest you go up to bed. I am sure Gryffindor and Slytherin are waiting to celebrate with you, and it would be a shame to deprive them of this excellent excuse to make a great deal of mess and noise.”  
Cassius smiled and Harry and nodded, rising from his seat, “Well, mind me walking you to the stairs?” Harry looked suspicious, but Cassius was determined to be a good sportsman. Harry could be a good ally. And hell, if he was going to lose to anyone, it was damned well going to be someone from Hogwarts.  
He waited until they were out of the room, Dumbledore safely out of hearing, “So how did you do it?”  
“I didn-” Harry sure got worked up fast.  
“Okay, so you didn’t do it. Still, gotta wonder who did. I wonder how much someone has to hate you to put your life in danger like that.”  
“You believe me?”  
“Of course. You don’t strike me as someone who lies for fame, you don’t have to, you’re the great and infallible Harry Potter. Fame comes free to you. But I’ll tell you what, you had better learn how to lie and how to cheat, even if it’s only to ask for help. Because if we lose on our own school grounds, I will be extremely angry.”  
They came to a stop in front of the stairs in the Entrance Hall and Harry turned to Cassius, meeting his eyes for the first time in the evening, “I don’t know what you think this will accomplish. But I’m not letting my guard down, not because we’re from the same school. I-”  
“Stop. I get it, Slytherin is the most hated house here. You don’t think I know that? You don’t think I know that no one here trusts us? I’ve been here for seven years. Seven. Years. Of being hated and mistrusted and booed at and hissed at. Don’t put your guard down. It would be stupid. Because when it comes time, when it is a choice between you and me, I will choose me. I will stab you in the back the moment it benefits me. I’m not ashamed of that. But if it’s between you and Krum, or you and Fleur, then I will destroy one of them for a chance to have a Hogwarts champion. This may very well be the last time I’m so open with you, especially if you keep up this angry kid act. We can work together, or we can be enemies. Doesn’t matter that much to me.”  
And with that, Cassius turned on his heel and walked away.He wasn’t sure if Harry was still standing there, he didn’t care at all. He wound his way through the dungeons, his feet carrying him down the familiar path. Before he knew it, he was stepping into the common room and was engulfed by the loud cheering, echoing off of the high ceilings and shaking the large glass windows that peered into the Black Lake.  
The others might not be glad he was the champion, but his house was ecstatic. Looking around the room he found Viola. He took hold of her and pulled her to him, kissing her with all of the excitement and fear and anxiety and ecstatic joy he had inside.  
This was why he had put his name in. This is why he became champion.  
He would make sure that history would remember his name.

**_Cassi-us, Cassi-us, Cassi-us, Cassi-us._**


	2. Weight of a Champion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The story continues as the champions go into the weighing of the wands

** Chapter Two: Weight of a Champion **

The first week of being a champion was strange. People’s usual reactions to him were amplified 1,000x. Slytherins cheered and tried to be close to him. It was nearly impossible to get away from some of them, especially the younger ones. Gryffindors ignored him, more than happy to pretend that Harry was the only champion. From Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff there were mixed reactions. There were, of course, those who would rather a Gryffindor champion, even one they believed to be a cheat, to a Slytherin one. But there was also, much to Cassius’ surprise, those who supported him even more because of Harry’s cheating. He suspected jealousy to be the motivator there.  
By friday’s lunch, he began to see buttons reading, “Support Cassius Warrington -- the Real Hogwarts Champion.” He couldn’t say he much approved, but he knew that if he weren’t in the mix, he’d be sporting one himself. It wasn’t until he saw them change to, “Potter Stinks,” in brilliant neon green that he disapproved. But there wasn’t anything he could do to stop most of them, he could ask them not to wear the buttons, but only his friends would listen to him.  
Shaking his head, he decided to just go to his alchemy class. It didn’t matter if he was early or late, alchemy was less of a class and more of a seminar. The professor would put up the day’s work and then let them go at it, walking amongst them and checking their work, answering questions, and assigning reading at the end of the day. Warrington settled in at his workstation, getting his tools ready and reading the board, just as the Professor was about to begin class, some first year boy came running in.  
“Professor, I’m looking for Cassius Warrington. Mr. Bagman is calling for all of the champions upstairs.” Cassius sighed and gathered his things up, putting away his tools neatly, but as quickly as possible. Following the boy, he was lead up to a small classroom. As he entered, Mr. Bagman had just finished pushed desks together and draping a cloth over it. Cassius went to help set chairs at the velvet table. While they were setting up, two more younger students brought up Viktor and Fleur.  
“Viktor, Fleur, great to see you again! I feel like none of us have talked since the selection.” he greeted them.  
“Iz zere somezing we can do to help?” Fleur asked.  
“I’m not sure. Mr. Bagman, is there anything else? or is this it?”  
“That’s just fine how it is. Ms. Skeeter and the photographer should be here soon enough. Where is Harry Potter?”  
“Whose Ms. Skeeter? Why is there a photographer?” he asked.  
“Skeeter, she is the reporter from the Prophet, no?” Krum said, growing instantly moodier than Cassius had seen him.  
“The Daily Prophet? If they’re doing a piece on the tournament I would have they would wait until the first task at least.”  
Mr. Bagman waved a dismissive hand at them, “She’s only doing a small piece, very small in fact. The main concern for today is the weighing of the wands. The expert will come down and check that all of the champion’s wands are functioning without a problem and then there will be a photo shoot. It will all be quick, over before you know it.” Just then, the door opened and in came a witch dressed in loud magenta robes with elaborate curls in her hair. The champions were blinded momentarily by the bright flash of the camera, which was held by a meaty man, “Ah, and here she is, Rita Skeeter!, how are you Rita?”  
Ludo immediately swept her away. chatting animatedly with her at the velvet desk. Cassius turned to Krum to make a joke, but found that Krum had shoved himself into the corner furthest from the reporter and the photographer.Instead he turned to Fleur, “Guess it’s just us to keep each other company. So… I’ve been wondering, what is it like at Beauxbatons like?” The two of them fell into quiet conversation. The differences in their schools, from what classes were taught when, to the freedom of course selection, to how the subjects were taught, were absolutely fascinating to Cassius. He wanted to travel for a while, study at other schools. But there were things he needed to finish here first. And he couldn’t imagine travelling the world without Viola at his side.  
When Harry came into the room, Mr. Bagman and Rita skeeter shot out of their chairs, “Ah, here he is! Champion number four! In you come, Harry, in you come… nothing to worry about, it’s just the wand weighing ceremony, the rest of the judges will be here in a moment--” Cassius smiled at HArry, trying to offer him some support. To his surprise, the journalist snatched HArry up and ushered him away for a private interview.  
_’That’s strange. She didn’t seem interested in talking to any of us, not even Viktor and he’s famous. Not as famous as the Boy Who Lived, I suppose. Lucky prat,’_ He thought as he started examining the ends of his nails. If there was going to be a photo shoot then he wished he would at least have had some warning. _’Then again, with how Viktor acted when she came in, maybe Harry isn’t lucky at all.’_  
His suspicions were confirmed when muffled shouting started to come from where the pair had disappeared. Just when he was beginning to think that someone should go check on them, Dumbledore came in. Madam Maxine, Karkaroff, and Mr. Ollivander entered behind him but went to greet Mr. Bagman while Dumbledore went to retrieve Harry. The other champions were ushered towards the seats closer to the door so that they were facing the velvet table where the judges were seated. Dumbledore returned with the fourth champion and Harry took his seat next to Cassius.  
He leaned over, “You alright? She’s looked at you the way a predator looks at its next meal.”  
Harry nodded, “S’alright”  
Cassius would have like to talk more but Dumbledore was introducing Ollivander. The weighing of the wands was beginning.

“Mademoiselle Delacour, could we have you first, please?” Ollivander stood in the middle of the room. If one of the wands reacted badly, at least no one would be hurt. Hopefully. Fleur rose and went to Ollivander, handing over her wand.Cassius wondered how it was possible to constantly be that graceful.Cassius smiled as he watched pink and gold sparks cascade from the tip of her wand, “Nine and a half inches… inflexible… rosewood.... and containing… dear me…”  
The surprise in the wand maker’s voice made Cassius perk up, eager to hear what Fleur was about to say, “An ‘air from ze ‘ead of a veela, one of my grandmuzzer’s.” He wasn’t entirely surprised that she was part veela. The way men looked at her made it obvious. Still, it was such a rare thing.  
“Yes,” Ollivander sounded skeptical, “yes, I’ve never used veela hair myself, of course. I find it makes for rather temperamental wands… however, to each his own, and if this suits you…” _’Obviously it works for her, she’s a champion. Besides, conquering what others are too scared to try… I guess she is a real contender then.’_ Ollivander ran his hands over it before muttering, “ _Orchideous_ ” When flowers sprouted from the tip, he handed the wand back to Fluer, “Very well, very well, it’s in fine working order. Mr. Warrington, you next.”  
Cassius rose, pulling his wand out and twirling it around his fingers before handing it over, grip first, “Good to see you again, Mr. Ollivander.”  
“Ah, yes, I remember you. I remember every wand I’ve ever sold. Unicorn hair, she was rather calm, barely even glanced up at me when I plucked it from her tail. Twelve and a half inched...yew… unyielding. It’s about due for a cleaning but it does appear well cared for, now doesn’t it.”  
“Yes, sir, I try to take care of it regularly. I wasn’t expecting this or I would have polished it yesterday.” Cassius missed what Ollivander said after that; there was a green and gold smoke rising up from the tip of his wand, forming a snake that draped itself elegantly over Mr. Ollivander’s shoulders.  
“Excellent, you may take your seat again, Mr. Warrington. Mr. Krum, if you please?” 

Not too long after that came the article in the Daily Prophet. While Cassius had been looking forward to seeing what it had to say, he was also just excited to see his name in print. But when he opened up the page, it seemed to all be about Harry Potter. At first, he was angry. How dare that little twerp take all the attention for himself? The other champions were barely mentions and --  
DAMMIT!  
He crumpled the entire paper angrily and tossed it across the room. Cassius wasn’t mentioned at all. Rage filled him, pacing back and forth in the empty dormitory like a caged lion. Finally he snapped, whipping out his wand and flinging a curse at the paper. The crumpled ball flew into the air. He whipped his wand again, setting it ablaze. He watched it float there, crackling and spitting.  
_Breathe._

_Breathe.  
Breathe._

_’He wasn’t in there long enough to say all of that. Five… Ten minutes tops… that’s not enough for four whole pages worth of emotional drabble._ Cassius flopped down on his bed, rumpling the neatly made sheets, _‘Maybe that’s why Krum looked so sour. If that Skeeter woman… maybe she was trying to bully Harry into it. That’s probably what the shouting was about, now that I think of it. And if he wouldn’t work with her, then she probably made loads of this up. Man… poor kid._  
Cassius got out of bed again and started taking off his school uniform, hanging it carefully from his bed frame so that he could wear it again to his astronomy class. Crawling back under his blankets, he determined that he would talk to Harry about it at breakfast. 

Ten days had passed and Cassius hadn’t been able to find a single moment to talk to Potter. Between his classes and Harry’s classes, between Quidditch practice - never mind that there were no games and Cassius wouldn’t even be here next year - there just hadn’t been an opportunity. Finally he decided he just had to make time. He heard Harry before he saw him. Rather, he heard the people picking on Harry.  
Cassius could pick out the more familiar voices, such as Pansy Parkinson, “Want a hanky, Potter, in case you start crying in Transfiguration?” and Draco Malfoy, the kid from his Quidditch team that wouldn’t stop following him around now that he was champion, “Since when have you been one of the top students in the school, Potter? Or is this a school you and Longbottom have set up together?”  
Cassius quickened his pace, hoping to get there in time. Of course, it might not do the kid any favors, but at least they would stop saying it to his face. Just as he rounded the corner he heard Harry snap.  
A girl, a fifth year who played for Ravenclaw’s Quidditch team, whose name was escaping Cassius at the moment, looked at Harry sadly, “No --- it was just --- you dropped your quill.”  
“Oh --- right --- sorry,” Harry blushed. Cassius almost wanted to laugh; it was obvious that he liked the girl.  
“Er… good luck on Tuesday. I really hope you do well.”  
Cassius knew that HArry had to come his direction. He didn’t want the kid to think that he had watched and done nothing to help, or that he had seen the rather embarrassing display. So instead, he back peddled around the corner and made it look as though he was only now coming across Harry and his friend...Herm--Hermione? No, that couldn’t be right.  
“Harry! I was just looking for you,” He tried his best to put on his friendliest smile, “And it’s nice to see you again… I’m terribly sorry, I’m quite dreadful with names.”  
“Hermione.” She offered cautiously.  
“Hermione, it’s nice to see you again. I’m Cassius, Cassius Warrington. Odd name to remember sometimes, I’m sure. I wouldn’t blame you if you forgot it, especially not since I’m going up against your… friend… in this tournament.”  
“We are just friends.” Harry said irritably.  
“Friends it is then. Never did think you looked much like you were dating. Anyhow, I know you have to get to class and Professor McGonagall is rather unforgiving with tardiness, so I just wanted to say I’m sorry.”  
“Sorry? What for? You aren’t behind those stupid badges are you?”  
“No. Though I am afraid I haven’t been nearly as hard as I should have been on them. I wanted to say I’m sorry because… for a while I believed that you actually gave that interview.”  
“You don’t think I did now?”  
“No, I don’t.”  
“What changed your mind?” Hermione asked.  
“Well, Harry wasn’t alone with her long enough to say all that much. And you don’t seem like a crying woe is me type. If I’d’ve known how much… that people… that Slytherins...were giving you so much trouble, I would’ve come to talk to you sooner. If you need any help, studying or practicing spells or whatever, I’ll help you. We Hogwarts champions have to put our best foot forward in the first task, don’t we?” He ushered them to class, even stopping to say hello to McGonagall, and then went off to his own lessons.  
He hoped that Harry would start to trust him, just a little. It was harder to betray someone you trusted. Or even respected. But more than that, he hoped that Harry would be alright. Undergoing that much ridicule was difficult. Even more so without people who understood what that was like.


	3. The First Task

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and Cassius go into their first task.
> 
> Will Harry be able to get past his grudge with Slytherin and warn Cassius of the dragons in order to keep the competition fair? Or will old rivalries change the course of this competition? Will Cassius be able to earn Harry's trust? 
> 
> Will I ever get better at writing summaries? 
> 
> We'll find out!

** Chapter Three: The First Task **

Harry sat at the Gryffindor table eating breakfast. His thumb tapped nervously against the table as he contemplating running away. It wouldn’t be difficult, not really. If he just took his broom with him, he could get down to the edge of the forest and then get on his broom and go… where? Back to Privet Drive? Harry shook his head, no never back there. Even facing a dragon was better than going back to his aunt and uncle.  
The lining of thinking did help calm him down, enough so that he could at least eat the rest of his breakfast. Now that the haze of fear was starting to die down, he turned to Hermione.  
“I need to talk to Cassius.”  
“We need to get to class,” Hermione stood up from the table, “The bell is going to ring any minute now.”  
“I’ll just have to be late, it’s important.” Cassius was on his way out of the Great Hall now, holding hands with a tall blond.. Much to Harry’s dread, Draco and several other Slytherins surrounded him as well. He didn’t recognize many of the older Slytherins, but Draco’s entire group was there. He really didn’t want to go up to him in that group, he didn’t want to be anywhere near Draco, but they were already halfway up the stairs and it didn’t look like they were going to split any time soon.  
“Cassius!” Harry just had to force himself to do it. The group stopped and turned to look at him. Cassius smiled as Harry ran up the steps to him.  
“Potter, off to cry, are you?”  
“Draco, that wasn’t very nice.” Cassius chastised, still smiling as he released his girlfriend’s hand.  
“But he’s the competition.”  
“Would you rather Harry or Krum win? Or Miss Delacour?”  
“Krum.”  
“Then you have no loyalty at all. Harry is a Hogwarts champion. We can’t win if we’re fighting each other. Not yet anyways,” Draco rolled his eyes and stormed up the stairs, followed quickly by Crabbe and Goyle, and more slowly by Blaise and Pansy. Once they disappeared, Cassius turned to back to Harry, “Have you met my girlfriend? Viola, Viola come meet Harry.”  
“It’s about the first task.” Cassius’ smile dropped and he turned to the others, waving them away, “It’s dragons. They’ve got four, one for each of us, and we’ve got to get past them.”  
Cassius’ jaw clenched for a second and he stepped closer to Harry. His voice low, he said, “Are you sure? Are you absolutely sure of this?”  
“Dead sure. I’ve seen them.”  
Cassius smiled. This smile was not his general friendly smile, but what Viola called his, ‘cat who ate the canary,’ smile, “You’d’ve made an excellent Slytherin, you know? How did you find out?”  
“The Sorting Hat told me. Anyways, it doesn’t matter how I know, just that I’m not the only one who knows. Maxime and Karkaroff both saw the dragons, too.”  
Cassius’ smile only broadened, “Excellent. This tournament is going to be more fun than expected. Now, dear Harry, why are you telling me? Why not just keep it to yourself, have an advantage of sorts?”  
Harry just looked at him with disbelief, as if it was the stupidest question anyone had dared to ask him, “It’s just… fair, isn’t it? We all know now… we’re all on even footing, aren’t we?”  
Cassius opened his mouth to thank him, to offer him help in preparing, but was cut off by the clunking of the new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor. Cassius had heard plenty about him, for a moment he had even regretted dropping the class. After last year, he was certain no one would come close to being that good of a professor.  
“Come with me, Potter,” The voice growled. Cassius watched as Harry went to join the professor, “Warrington, off you go.”  
Cassius didn’t argue. Instead, he went passed the two and on up to his charms lessons.

At the end of the double block, he grabbed a quick bite and ran to his alchemy professor. Professor Quigg was going through the room checking on student work that had been left over the weekend.  
“Professor!”  
“Ah, Cassius, dear boy, what are you doing here? Isn’t it the lunch period?”  
“Yes, Professor. But you see, I was hoping you could help me with a problem. A theoretical problem, of course.”  
“What seems to be the problem? Theoretically, of course?”  
“Well, you used to work in Romania, at the dragon compound, didn’t you? Didn’t you ever have to… well… what if you had to check on the eggs, for some reason?”  
Jasper Quigg smiled and started towards his office, “I have something I think you’ll want to see.”

Tuesday morning. It was tuesday. Already. It couldn’t already be tuesday, could it? But it was. Cassius rolled out of bed and groaned. Why did they have class today? Granted it was only the morning classes, but how was he supposed to focus on magic theory when he had the threat of dragons breathing down his neck? He felt like he was in slow motion as he got dressed and went down for breakfast. Even in his slump he managed a smile for Potter across the Great Hall.  
“You need to eat something,” Viola said, moving tome toast onto his plate, “Doesn’t matter what you’re going up against. You’re going to need your strength.”  
“Dragons…” he muttered under his breath.  
“What?” She stared at him, not really sure if she had heard him right. She glanced around the table, making sure no one was listening, before leaning in closer, “How do you know that?”  
“Potter.”  
That surprised her. But she recovered quickly and picked up the toast, buttering it generously, “Well that was good of him. Wonder why he did that.”  
“He’s a good kid. He’s too good to be competing in this deadly of a tournament. He’s going to get killed if he doesn’t look out for himself.”  
Viola handed the toast to him, encouraging him to eat it, “Then maybe someone should look after him. Someone older. More cunning and crafty.”  
Cassius frowned and took a bite of the toast.  
Magical Theory went by in a too fast haze. Transfiguration as well. Usually McGonagall was on top of any student who was as zoned out as he was, but she seemed just as out of it. Harry was one of her’s, from her house. She must have been so worried about him. But, wasn’t bravery supposed to be a mark of Gryffindor? Shouldn’t she just be proud of him going after the traditions of their house? Funny thing about bravery, it requires fear in order to be brave.  
At lunch, Cassius avoided everyone except his girlfriend. The two sat together at the end of the table closest to the door. He ate without needing to be prodded but he didn’t say a word. No words would fit just then. Instead, when Professor Snape came to get him, he stood up and smiled at Viola, “Wish me luck,” and followed Snape down to the arena.  
“Keep your head about you, Warrington. Remember that there are professionals here should something go too horribly wrong. You’ll wait inside with the other champions, Mr. Bagman will explain what is to happen, and then you shall await your turn. Any questions?”  
“No, sir.”  
Snape hesitated, the way he did before particularly big Quidditch matches or exams, “Good luck in there. Try not to die.”  
It was the closest that they got to endearments from their head of house. He was a closed off man most of the time, so even something so little meant worlds to those who received them, “Thank you, sir.”

Inside the Champion’s Tent, Cassius was led to a little corner that had been set aside for him to prepare in. There was a big squishy chair, a lounge, and dressing area. In the dressing area was hung a set of battle robes. The shirt that went under the over robes were the deep green the was so familiar to Slytherin students. Even better, it was stretchy, form fitting, and scaled. Cassius guessed it was charmed against fire.  
The outer robe was black and bore the Hogwarts crest on the left breast. Cassius pulled it tight against him and marvelled at how they had managed to cut out that much extra fabric and still give full range and motion. The pants were looser, cinching at the ankle and waist. They were also black, but with silver streaks running down the side of the legs. He imagined Harry’s robes would reflect the Gryffindor colors. Cassius up ended his bag onto the lounge, watching as various sizes of shoes tumbled out and onto the floor. From the front of his bag he grabbed a couple pairs of gloves.  
Just as he finished tightening his gloves, “Well, now we’re all here!” Mr. Bagman’s voice rang out. True enough, Harry was standing just inside the entrance, “Time to fill you in! When the audience has assembled, I’m going to be offering each of you this bag, from which you will select a small model of the thing you are about to face!” The purple silk bag looked ten times as menacing now that Cassius knew what it was for, “There are different --- er --- varieties, you see. And I have to tell you something else too… ah yes… your task is to collect the golden egg!”  
Cassius wanted to talk to Harry, but he wanted to wait until he was changed into the uniform. Before he knew it, they were drowned in the sound of tramping feet and loud chattering; the other students were excited, laughing and joking. Cassius supposed he would be too, if he weren’t about to face a dragon.  
Moments later they were once again gathered around Mr. Bagman, in his ridiculous and ill fitting Wasp Quidditch team robes, with his vile purple sack, “Ladies first,” and Fleur reached into the bag. When her hand came out, she was holding a perfect dragon, no bigger than her palm. It was green and sweet, curling up as if to go to sleep, “Ah, the Welsh Green, very nice.”  
Next was Krum, who pulled from the bag the Chinese Fireball. Finally it was Cassius, pulling out blue-gray dragon, a Swedish Short-Snout. The number tied around it’s neck was a One, indicating that he would go first. Cassius untied the sign from the dragon’s neck and set her on his shoulder. He decided that he would name her Sigyn, if he was allowed to keep her, but really, who would stop him? He was so busy with the tiny dragon that he almost missed Harry pulling out a Hungarian Horntail marked Four.  
After the bag was put away, Harry was cornered by Ludo. So instead, Cassius put Sigyn into his corner of the tent, in a bird cage he transfigured out of the chair and went to wait next to the entrance of the arena.Just when he was getting comfortable, the whistle was blown. Cassius shook off the nerves, glancing back one more time to give Harry a thumbs up.  
The sunlight was almost blinding as he entered the arena. The first thing he did was duck behind the tallest row of rocks and wait until he could tune out the crowd. He would never be able to fight a dragon if all he heard was yelling.  
Peaking over the rock, he could see the golden egg. Flames exploded just where his head had been moments ago. This time he looked right in front of him and transfigured a small boulder into a dog, sending it out into the the open. She followed the dog as it stuck to the perimeter, screeching each time it came any closer to her eggs. Finally she was turned away from where he was hidden. Cassius took this opportunity to transfigure the dog into a large harp. Then the rock next to it into a bass. and the one next to it a cello, and so on until there was a small orchestra playing soft lullabies.  
The Swedish Short-snout’s head lolled from side to side as she settled down against the rocks.Cassius was relieved he had drawn out one of the calmer dragons, as Professor Quigg said more volatile ones would attack wildly. Next he charmed his shoes, trying to muffle the sound they would make. He would have silenced them but he was mediocre with charms. Even with his shoes muffles, he tip-toed. Even with the dragon appeased, he kept his wand drawn.  
Cassius carefully picked his way through the rocks, pausing every time the music did. Finally he was right up against her tail, creeping closer. This time when the music paused, he ducked and grabbed the golden egg, bolting for the arena exit. Right next to the door he turned and transfigured the instruments back into rocks, letting them crumble to the ground. With a final flourishing bow, he exited. Behind him he could hear a hail of cheering. With the egg in hand, he moved to gather his things.  
“Warrington, over here.” He followed Madam Pomfrey over to the section they had set aside for healing. It wasn’t until she was rubbing some burning orange salve on his neck and ear, on his shoulder and palms, that he even realized he had been burned, “After I put bandages on these, you can go out to receive your scores.”

Outside the tent, in the now cleared arena, Cassius stood ready to be judged. Madame Maxime held up her wand and out came a silvery 7. He supposed he had lost points for being wounded, maybe for even taking as long as he did.Mr. Crouch and Dumbledore both gave him 8, and Mr. Bagman gave him a 9. The final judge, Karkaroff, gave him the lowest, 2, for a total of 34 points out of 50, not bad at all.  
Back inside the tent he wished Fleur luck. She looked nervous, fidgeting and fiddling with her battle robes. Looking around the tent, he found a house elf bringing Krum a drink. He introduced himself to the elf. The elf, Valkey, stared at him incredulously when he asked for the cage and it’s dragon inhabitant to be taken up to his dormitory, “If they give you any trouble, come get me and I’ll talk to them. Thank you so much, Valkey.”  
With that done, he went to find the other Hogwarts champion, “Harry, I left some dragonhide gloves and some flame resistant boots in my corner. My parents forgot what size I use and had everything sent to me. I bet your size is in there somewhere and there’s no reason to let any of them go to waste.” He didn’t give Harry a chance to respond. Instead, he went to watch the rest of the champions compete. Of course gloves and boots weren’t enough of a payback for a heads up on this task, but it would build up their trust. It would make it easier for him to trick Harry in the end, when the time came. If the time came.


	4. Where Our Voices Sing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter covers from the end of the First Task to the Yule Ball.   
> Cassius tries to solve the Golden Egg, Harry is still awkward and distrusting of Cassius, and there's a surprise at the end.

** Chapter Four: Where Our Voices Sing **

In the end, Cassius came in third. Viktor and Harry had tied for first. After Harry had gone, Mr. Bagman and Mr. Crouch gathered the champions once more, giving them further instructions. Cassius barely paid attention. He was too ready to leave, to get back to his common room, to the people who supported him. To Viola, who would be all too happy to celebrate him coming out in one piece. He didn’t even want to think about the stupid egg right now. If dragons were the first task, he was not looking forward to the rest. At the same time, if he figured the egg out first, and warned Harry, then they’d be even and Cassius wouldn’t have to look after him later on.  
Finally free, he headed back up to the castle. He barely offered a congratulations to the other champions before taking off. Not even two steps into the common room and he was wrapped in noise again, much like the night that Dumbledore had called his name. One of his friends ushered him to the front of the cheering crowd, another wrangled the egg from his arms and placed it on a raised tray in the middle of a table filled with food and drinks, some smuggled from Hogsmeade and some from the kitchens.  
Hours into the night and everyone was still filled with energy. Cassius had spent the first hour playing to people’s excitement, being a star. He was glad when they moved on to excitedly discussing his daring with each other. By the middle of the night he was relaxing in a circle of arm chairs with his friends. The extra large fluffy armchair that he sat in held Viola on one of its arms, letting her lean back next to him. He pretended to listen as his roommates went over the day, how each champion had acted and reacted, the politics behind the scoring. To his left, a girl he didn’t know well, but recognized as the new prefect, questioned Viola about her future options.   
Even though he had heard her plans to go into healing, a hopeful training at St. Mungos followed by a private practice for pre-hogwarts aged magic children, he never tired of hearing it. He could almost see her there. She would tie her hair up in a sloppy bun, the way she did when she studied, and her sleeves pushed up to her elbows when she prepared for difficult charms. The way she would hold the smaller children on her hip and she praised them for being so brave. It was always so easy for her brain to follow that path to how she would hold their own children, how she would hold one’s hand while balancing the other on her hip, and he would cradle new toddler. Sometimes she was even heavy with another child or two. When he was younger he thought he would only want one or two kids. When they had started dating, he wanted her all to himself. But the first time he had seen her with her younger siblings, he wanted tons of children. He just wanted to study really, so he could stay home with them and she could keep her healing career and-  
“Cassius?” Her concerned voice snapped him out of his fantasies.   
“Yes, dear?”  
“The others wanted to know if you would open the egg?” Looking around, the common room had fallen quiet and were staring at him. He nodded his head slightly, sending the closest boy, a pimply third year with messy brown hair, to retrieve the egg.   
Removing his arm from her waist, he gripped the egg. His fingers ran over the smooth gold. When he had first retrieved it it had taken on some of the dragon’s warmth. Now it was nothing more than cold metal. Yet it still gave him a small thrill to hold it. Slowly savoring the moment, he twisted open the clasp. A bone shattering shriek filled the room, rattling everything from the chandelier to the glasses to the windows looking into the lake. Cassius struggled to close it again.  
“Bloody fucking hell, what was that God awful…. think they could warn a bloke.” He cursed under his breath. Others in the room started to speculate what it could be.  
“A banshee, that’s what it sounded like to me, a banshee I tell you,” “Sounded like someone being tortured, you ask me,” “like death,” “More like my gran singing,” “Maybe it’s a duel to the death, someone in this tournament will probably die. Maybe they’ll make you kill each other.”  
Cassius laughed to hide his nerves, “I think that’s enough. The dragons have clearly gone to all of your heads. Now, if you don’t mind, I’m going to bed. Some of us do still have classes in the morning.” That seemed to get people moving. Cassius swiped up a few little meat snacks and tucked them in his pocket before heading up to his room, Viola not far behind him. His roommates stayed to clean up. Upstairs he began feeding the snacks he had saved to Sigyn.   
Viola sat on his bed, watching with fascination as the tiny dragon roasted the meats to a crisp before shredding them to bites, “We’ll figure the next task out, you know. It just takes time.”  
He was silent for a moment, “The others all have someone helping them, professors. Viktor’s got Karkaroff. Fleur has Madame Maxime. Harry’s got… I don’t know, someone. Probably multiple someone’s.”  
“And you do, too. Maybe not professors, but you’ve got me. You’ve got Roger and Caliban. Snape might be willing to help you. And Quigg already helped you. I know it feels like you’re alone, but you have all of Slytherin behind you, ready when you need us.”  
Cassius smiled and took her hand, kissing her palm, “Where would I be without you?”  
“Brooding, that’s where,” He wanted to kiss her. He wanted her to stay. He wanted… Many things. But she was very strict. Weekdays she stayed in her room and him in his. No distractions during the week. Not even if he did fight a dragon, “I should get going, before Alethea comes looking for me.”  
That night he dreamed of her, just out of reach.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

The first thursday in December, Professor Snape gathered nearly all of the Slytherins together in a large empty room.   
“Be Quiet. Pay close attention. I will only be going over this once,” he began, “As you have no doubt noticed, the triwizard tournament is in full swing. For those of you who have not bothered to learn what this tournament is about, it is intended for international magical networking, meeting foreign wizards. Unfortunately, part of that is a ball. The Yule Ball is a timeless tradition and as such, you parents have written many times requesting that you be instructed in the traditional dance so as not to disgrace your family names.  
“The ball is open to fourth years and above. If one you you wish to invite a younger student, you are responsible for ensuring their knowledge of this dance. Dress robes are required wear. If you do not dress accordingly, you will answer to me. If you do not behave in a manner reflecting the nobility of the Slytherin House, you will also answer to me. Questions?”  
A brave fourth year girl, “When is it, Professor?”  
“Christmas day, from eight in the evening to midnight. It will take place in the Great Hall. Now, the Champions are expected to begin the dance, so Mr. Warrington will come forward and learn the steps first, and then demonstrate for the rest of you.”  
Cassius stepped forward at Snape’s bidding. He reached out a hand for Viola to join him. They fell easily into the proper position. It was familiar, something they did at big events for both of their families. Once Snape was satisfied with their form, he began the song. Cassius had not done the Yule Waltz since his first or second year, back when his parents insisted on lessons. After the first lift, he fell back on muscle memory. Viola swept along effortlessly.   
In the end, very few of them messed up so much as a single step. While Professor Snape was easier on Slytherins, he was never a soft man. As they exited the room, “You will be my date, won’t you?”  
Viola laughed, “Of course I will.”  
“Just being sure.”

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

One day, he caught Harry and his friends sitting in the library. He supposed he was trying to figure out the egg, the same thing that had brought Cassius here. So he strolled over and joined them.  
“How’s it going?” He could see the red headed boy, Rob? Ron?, grow tense and uncomfortable. The girl, who he remembered being called Hermione, looked uneasy, but welcomed him anyways. Cassius looked between her and Harry. They didn’t appear to be dating. No matter what that woman said. He didn’t trust Rita Skeeter. He was glad that he attention was far from him, “Found a date to the ball yet?”  
Harry turned a deep crimson, “Not particularly.”  
“Ah well, I’m sure it will work out. You fought a dragon, should make things at least a bit easier. I would offer to set you up but I know you and your friends don’t like Slytherins all that much,” They didn’t bother to deny it, “And I’ve got to say I only really know sixth and seventh years in other houses. S’pose I should’ve made a bit more time for socializing but, what can I do about that now?”   
After some uneasy small talk, which Cassius had to admit he was taking a small amount of pleasure in, Hermione tried to turn things to him, “Do you have a partner yet? For the ball?”  
Cassius smiled broadly, “I do indeed. I’ve been dating this girl for a while now, almost four years now. That’s actually something I wanted to talk to Harry about.”  
Harry looked genuinely surprised at that, “Wot?”  
“I’m actually talking to all of the Champions to see if everyone is okay with it. See, I have a surprise for her, and I want it to happen during the Yule ball…”

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

Cassius stood nervously outside of the Great Hall. His robes were tailored perfectly. Harry smiled at him reassuringly from where he stood with his date, one of the Patil twins. Cassius had to admit they were cute, though he couldn’t help but notice Harry glancing at a pretty Ravenclaw who Cassius recognized from the Quidditch pitch. Hermione came down the stairs, stunning everyone. She was beautiful. She had been pretty, but the look on her face, shining with joy and confidence, made her beautiful. Cassius looked away, trying to find Viola. Finally he saw her emerge from the door leading into the dungeons. She took his breath away.  
Her dress had a corseted bodice of deep emerald green. A large gem sat between the swell of her breasts. From the gem camed black and silver ribbons. Her skirt was long and flowing. The sheer green and black tulle opened over a gentle silver skirt. A silvery snake held her hair up in an elaborate twists. A black choker gripped her slender neck. The world slowed as he watched her walking towards him. She was the only thing in the world that mattered in that moment. Too soon the Champions were leading the way into the Great Hall. They filed onto the dance floor and the others filled in around them.  
“Under normal circumstances, the Champions would open the Yule Ball with a dance. However, special circumstances must be accommodated.” Dumbledore announced, winking at Cassius subtly. He had carefully positioned himself and Viola in the front of the hall, where all could see.  
Viola looked around confused. The other Champions looked at Cassius expectantly and she was concerned that she had perhaps forgotten some important detail, “Viola,” She turned to Cassius, her cheeks growing warm as she watched him kneel before her, “Viola Richmond, I have loved you for four years. You have been with me through good and bad, when I was undeserving of understanding or forgiveness. You have made me a better person and a better man. I can’t imagine a single day without you. Will you, please, do me the great honor of becoming my wife?” 


	5. What You’ll Sorely Miss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cassius deciphers the hint hidden in the egg of the first task and completes the second task.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd like to thank Mrsregulusblack123, Me_and_my_fandom, and Lizzosaur for the comments they left of this fic while I was away and not writing.  
> I know this chapter took a really long time, and I'll try to be better about that. But I'm studying abroad this up coming semester so it might be difficult (who knows, it might be easier?)
> 
> Thanks for sticking with me!

** Chapter Five: What You’ll Sorely Miss **

“Stop, you need to take a break.”  
“I can’t. The task is a little over a month away and I still haven’t got it figured out.”  
“Well listening to it screech is not going to help you. Nor anyone trying to do their homework anywhere near this damned place. A change of scenery can only do you good at this point.”  
Cassius grumbled gave in to his fiancee’s urging. The edges of the egg clicked shut and locked in place easily enough. Viola led the way. Her hand fit perfectly in his - at least to his thinking. The egg stayed tucked under his arm, as it always did these days, as they made their way through corridors and up stairs after stairs.  
“Where are we going?”  
“To the prefect’s bathroom.”  
“Why?”  
Viola looked over her shoulder and flashed a grin, “Because I, for one, could use a bath.”

Viola knelt down and twisted the golden bath knobs, filling the swimming pool sized tub with blue and pink and gold bubbles, while Cassius grabbed the large fluffy white towels supplied for the prefects. Viola took the towels from him, setting them next to the tub, just within reach. He set the egg down next to them. Cassius watched Viola undress, taking in her perfection, from the curve of her hips to the faint-  
“Cass… Stop worrying.” she whispered, her lips close to his and then -SPLASH! She shoved him into the deep bath, still clothed. When he popped back above the water, he could hear her laughing. He looked up at her and smirked.  
“Think that’s funny, do you?” He peeled off his soaking shirt and flung it. It hit her chest with a wet fwap.  
She only laughed harder, snorting, “You should have seen the look on your face.” Cassius rolled his eyes, depositing the rest of his sopping clothes on the side of the bath. She came closer to the edge of the pool, “Oh Cass… I love you.” She reached down, taking his hand.  
Cass smiled, “I love you too,” and then yanked her into the bath beside him. He went to kiss her when she came up, only to be met by a handful of bubbles. The prefect bathroom filled with laughter as the two chased after one another, splashing and dunking one another. Finally, Viola pulled herself up out of the water, wringing the water from her hair.  
“What’s wrong, Cass?”  
“Mermaids....” He whispered, staring at the moving stained glass behind Viola.  
She glanced over her shoulder at the glass, then back at him, “What about them?”  
“The Black Lake is one of the biggest parts of Hogwarts, maybe… maybe this hint has something to do with the water? And we already know it’s filled with merfolk, we’ve watched them swim passed the common room since first year…” he trailed off, swimming over to grab the egg.  
“Well… why would it be an egg then?”  
“To keep the dragons interested. To get them to protect it like one of their own,” He popped the egg open, it’s golden light filling the water, casting bright shimmers across the ceiling, “But maybe… maybe underwater…” Viola slid back into the water, coming to cup his hands in hers. They both dunked under the water, holding their breaths.” The voices filled their ears, singing the next clue:  
Come seek us where our voices sound,  
We cannot sing above the ground,  
And while you're searching ponder this;  
We've taken what you'll sorely miss,  
An hour long you'll have to look,  
And to recover what we took,  
But past an hour, the prospect's black,  
Too late, it's gone, it won't come back.  
They came back up. Cassius closed the egg and set it back on the edge of the pool.  
“Well, at least now you know how to prepare,” Viola said.  
“There is that. And…”  
“And?”  
“I have to tell Potter,” He looked at her and smiled, “But first-” He wrapped his arms around her and spun her back against the wall, kissing her.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

“Come on… come on…” Cassius stood on the dock at the Black Lake, listening to the buzz of people, and the crackle of newspaper camera’s snapping photos for the Daily Prophet. He hadn’t seen Viola since last night when Professor Snape had sent for her, some prefect business or something of that sort. Now he was standing on the dock, ready to face the second task, surrounded by people who didn’t give two- and he couldn’t find her. His heart hammered in his chest, his throat felt tight, he tried to remind himself to breathe, just breathe. But he was so anxious. There were hundreds wanting him to fail. Sure, all of Slytherin was here to cheer him on but they didn’t make the fear go away.  
Cassius couldn’t really hear what Dumbledore was saying through the ringing in his ears. He could vaguely see Harry trying to choke down something next to him, maybe he was going to be sick? Was he afraid of the water? But Cassius couldn’t focus on that either. The cannon sounded and Cassius dived into the water without a second thought. The cold helped to calm his nerves. At least he didn’t feel like he was shaking any more. He reached down to take his wand out of the leg holster he had been given, he and all the other champions. His lungs were burning, begging for air. Harry had already grown fins and swam off. Wand to his head, hoping his silent spell would work - he’d never been particularly good at them - and cast a bubble-head charm. He gasped for breath as the bubble formed. He struggled to calm his breath now that he had it back. The lake was murky, as always, and it was hard to orient himself. He’d always seen it from the other side of the lake, from the Slytherin dorms.  
Cassius checked his watch, keeping track of time would be the hardest part, down here in the darkness. Nevertheless, he had made sure to charm his watch to take the pressure and survive under water. He’d keep his wand out in case there was more than merpeople down here. And of course there was more than merpeople.  
‘Damn, damn, damn. A seaweed forest. This has to be the right direction. They have to have their city somewhere between the school and the docks. But if I try to go through this forest… I might not ever make it out. It would be so easy to get lost, and anything could be hiding in there.’ Instead, he swam up, going above the forest. Still, he kept his wand ready. He could swear there was something moving down there. Than, up ahead, Cassius could see a fight. Cassius hoped it wasn’t Harry, but he wasn’t about to get anywhere near it to find out. It was more likely to be one of the other champions. If it was, it would give the Hogwarts champions an advantage. Still… But Cassius swam on.  
Finally he reached the town, just in time to hear the merpeople screeching something about only taking one. One what? He rounded the corner of a building and…  
“Viola!” the sound stopped short of the air bubble. Unheard, he swam desperately towards the center of town. There in the middle were anchored four people, appearing frozen. Fleur’s sister… whatever her name was, Cassius didn’t care right now, Harry’s two friends that were always with him, and Viola. Before he knew what he was doing, he’d sent a bolt out, severing the tied keeping Viola down. She began to float back to the surface. Cassius took only a moment to get Harry’s attention and motioned to his watch. Time was nearly up. 


	6. A Bone to Pick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not a single canon thing at all.  
> This is purely Cassius and who Cassius is.

** Chapter Six: A Bone to Pick **

As soon as they surfaced, Cassius could hear Viola sputtering, trying and failing to get the water out of her eyes. Cassius moved the hair out of Viola’s face, kissing her gently over and over, ‘Vi, I was so worried. Vi…”  
Soon there was a boat next to them, pulling them up inside and wrapping them in blankets for warmth. Cassius couldn’t stop looking at Viola. He knew… somewhere inside that they wouldn’t have left them down there… would they? They said they could be putting their lives at risk but they never said they could be putting their friends, their loved ones, at risk as well. He knew it was silly but he couldn’t help being anxious and angry, beyond angry, furious. Once they were back on the dock, he pulled Viola onto his lap, wrapping his blanket around her as well, trying to keep her warm.   
Over on the side he could see Fleur. He could see the boats bringing Krum and Hermione in. Harry was taking forever. Just when Cassius began to get worried, noise bubbled up from the crowd. Potter had emerged with Ron and the little French girl. The announcement of the scores finally came. Fleur received 25 points, so low because she did not rescue her hostage. Cassius received 47, returning first but just outside of the allotted time. Krum, returning second, was awarded 40 points. Harry, despite returning last, received 45 point. Cassius knew Harry had arrived first and, he learned from the announcement, that Harry had stayed behind to save all the hostages. For this, Harry received an outpouring of gratitude from Fleur. Cassius offered him only a smile. The Hogwarts champions were tied for first overall.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

Viola was safe back in the common room. She had been exhausted, heading to bed straight away after congratulating him on the tasks completion. Cassius couldn’t sleep. He could only think. Think and pace. The more he thought the angrier he got until he found himself stalking out of the dungeons. Before he knew it he was standing in front of Gargoyle that guarded the headmaster’s office. With the proper password, the gargoyle jumped aside. Cassius climbed the stairs. Inside, he found himself alone, as was to be expected. No doubt Dumbledore was still with the other headmasters.   
The small talk with the portraits of headmasters past grated his nerves, but he needed something to occupy the time. After a time, he fell into conversation with Phineas Nigellus Black. Cassius was considerably calmed when Dumbledore did arrive back in his office.  
“Ah, Mr. Warrington. What brings you-”  
“Headmaster, why were we not warned about the true risks of this tournament?”  
“I believe-”  
“We were told we were putting our lives at risk, not the lives of others.”  
Dumbledore took a seat, sensing that Cassius would not be calmed until he had finished.  
“I realize that you wouldn’t… you wouldn’t have left them there. I’m not stupid. But what if they had been harmed? What if something had happened to them from the moment you let go of them to the moment they were rescued? And how can I… I can’t. I won’t. I won’t continue if I don’t have your assurance that-”  
“I assure you,” Dumbledore began, “That the champions will be the only ones in the final task. I would also ask that you realize we would never put anyone in a situation that did not consent to. Each was asked.”  
“Each was asked…”  
“Yes. And each agreed, of course. They were willing to take some small risk, to support those they love of course.”  
Cassius had nothing to say to that. He didn’t know what to even think. Instead he nodded at Dumbledore, spun, and left. 


	7. Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guys, I'm sorry!  
> I realized I had never introduced Cassius' family. I wanted to at least introduce them, show the family together before the final task, but then I started writing and this happened. I have hurt my own heart.

** Chapter Seven: Family **

Cassius’s family was the only one to come in for the final match. Well, sort of. A family had come for Harry, but based on the red hair they all shared, Cassius was guessing it wasn’t his actual family. Potter and him had spoken a few times, at champion gatherings, and he knew that Harry lived with his aunt and uncle, and one cousin. But he also knew that the Weasley’s had been more of a family to him than anyone else had. The mother, a short, round woman, had looked at Cassius as though he was a viper near her children. Until Harry had introduced them. Molly Weasley became friendly and kind the moment she saw the two Champions got along well enough.   
Cassius smiled at all of Harry’s makeshift family before turning to Harry, “I just wanted to say good luck. It’s been a pleasure competing with you, but you have to know that now we are competing against each other.”  
“Right, only one person can win.” Harry responded.  
“Right. I want to wish you good luck. You’re a strong competitor. But be warned, I won’t go easy on you. I’ll help you against the others but I will hex you myself the second it benefits me. Do you understand?” Cassius waited for Harry to nod, showing he understood him, “Good. Now, if you don’t mind, I have my own family to greet.”

Just outside stood his mother and father. Everything about Mr. and Mrs. Warrington told their story. They were dressed well, but not lavishly. They came from money but not quite enough to make them important. They held themselves with dignity and a quiet pride. His father had chosen green accents, a nod at his own house and that of his son. Cassius’ mother on the other hand wore an elegant, but appropriate blue dress, the same shade she had worn as a ravenclaw during her time at Hogwarts. Her bracelet and necklace were, however, simple silver snakes to honor her son. Cassius had taken after his father in looks, inheriting his height and his black hair. Mrs. Warrington had silver hair, lightened in age from its original blond.   
His mother spotted him first, smiling broadly and spreading her arms to embrace him, “Oh Cassius, my darling! You’re looking good, healthy even!”  
Cassius laughed, “What did you expect? That they were starving us? If anything I’m surprised they haven’t fattened us all up with the constant feasting.”  
“I’ve been worried sick. The triwizard tournament is no joke, it’s extremely dangerous.”  
“Now, dear, let the boy be. He’s a smart kid, and talented like his mother. He’ll win this yet.”  
“Well even if he does win, I still expect him to finish school. You know, you’re seventh year and all. Best to have a rounded education to get a good job.”  
“Mary… he’ll finish school, leave him be. Now, where is Viola? I thought she’d be here with you to greet us.”  
Cassius took a deep breath, “I actually told her you were coming… later. I wanted to talk to you, about that letter I sent?” His mother went to speak but he cut her off, “Not here. I don’t want us to be heard.”

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

“Cassius!” Viola ran up to him as he entered the common room, “I’ve been looking all over for you! You’re parents will be here any minute, where have you been?”  
“With them, actually. They arrived this morning.”  
“Cas!”   
He smiled and pulled her close to him, “Don’t worry about it.”  
“But Cas, I missed them! The must think-” He kissed her gently, stopping her from worrying out loud.  
“They think you’re perfect. I wanted to talk to them about some things, about us and our engagement. Now, I want to talk to you.” He led her back through the halls to his room, kicking his roommates out when they got there.   
“Cas, what’s going on?”  
“I proposed to you. I wanted it to be romantic and perfect but there was one thing that was missing. I didn’t get you a ring and that means that it was all wrong. So I spoke to my parents and I had them bring this,” Cassius pulled the small ring box out of his pocket and opened it. He pulled the thin silver ring out. The diamond, newly cleaned, shone brightly. He slipped the ring onto Viola’s finger, “It’s been in the Warrington family for generations. For the first son to give to the woman he wants to spend his life with. And now I can give it to you.” He brought her hand to his face, gently kissing her fingers, her palm, her wrist, before pulling her to him.  
“Cassius,” she whispered before kissing him, “Cassius, I love you, so much. I couldn’t imagine one day without you.”  
Cassius smiled, “You’ll never have to. I’m all your’s, for the rest of my life.” 


	8. The Third Task

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Third Task arrives at last.
> 
> Having the book in my hands, I realized I fudged a part of the canon. In the book the families arrive the morning of the competition. In this fic the families arrive a few days beforehand. Oh well. It's a small detail anyways. 
> 
> There are two chapters left. the Graveyard and Epilogue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will be doing a second series. I might call it Dumbledore's Army but I am more than willing to take suggestions as to other names. I don't know when I'll start it. I might not start it until December though because I'll be studying abroad.

** Chapter Eight: The Third Task **

“So what has been going on here, with the tournament going on, there isn’t any Quidditch, I know that much,” Cassius father said when they were all together. Viola and his mother were discussing possible wedding plans.   
“Cassius set his glass down, “Well… things have been sort of… odd. Without Quidditch, everyone is zeroed in on the tournament. But the tasks are so spread out that people are getting… well, petty. I think one of Potter’s friends keeps getting hate mail and hexes from people who follow Rita Skeeter and Witches Weekly. Apparently she’s broken Harry Potter’s heart and is toying with Krum’s heart. Which is ridiculous really. The Potter part, not the Krum part,” Cassius took a drink, “Then a month ago, Barty Crouch essentially disappeared. Then he shows back up, attacks Viktor Krum, Then disappears again.”  
Mr. Warrington listened to his son intently, but said nothing. Instead, Cassius went on, “They’ve turned the Quidditch pitch into a giant maze. So I’ve been drilling on defense and hexes. I hope Potter has, but I can’t exactly ask him now.”  
At last, his father spoke, “You seem concerned with Potter. He is your competition.”  
“Yeah, but,” Cassius paused, thinking of how to phrase it, “He’s a kid. He shouldn’t even be in the tournament. Yeah, I want to win. I told him I won’t take it easy on him, but I’d rather he win than the others. I’d rather a Hogwarts champion. And…”  
“And?”  
“I can’t shake the feeling that he should have been one of us. He’s smart and damned cunning, having made it this far. He might have ambition, I don’t know. But I can’t help feeling he would have been a great Slytherin. It makes me feel responsible for him.”   
“He’s a half blood.”  
“So? Slytherin is filled with half bloods. We aren’t even pure bloods. Some muggle borns too, not many but enough. Besides, the whole...blood purity thing is nonsense. Maybe there was some truth to it before, but I doubt it these days.” Cassius could see the mild disapproval in his father’s face, how he looked away and the frown that pulled at the edges of his mouth. Cassius knew his parents bought into the blood purity, his father more so than his mother. They never treated people particularly different, but the prejudice was still there, lurking like an illness.   
“Well, the final task is tomorrow. Then you won’t have to worry about it any more.” His mother said, having heard the tail end of the conversation. Cassius shared a look with Viola, who shook her head ever so slightly. This was not the fight to pick, not tonight.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

The next day, exams were finished - champions exempt - and the families ate with the school in the Great Hall. Cassius didn’t eat much, he couldn’t really. He kept glancing at Harry and fleur, who also barely touched their food, and Krum who seemed entirely unaffected by nerves.   
Finally, Dumbledore rose, “Ladies and gentlemen…” Dumbledore was brief and soon the champions were following Mr. Bagman down to the stadium. The Hall cheered wildly as they all left. Mr. Bagman kept near Harry, who seemed too distracted to care. Cassius couldn’t blame him. 

Down at the stadium were massive hedges, making the pitch unrecognizable. Overhead were the first glimmers of starlight. The crowd filed into the stadium not too much later. Hagrid, the groundskeeper, Professors Moody, McGonagall, and Flitwick, entered the stadium.   
“We are going to be patrolling the outside of the maze,” Professor McGonagall said, “If you get into difficulty and wish to be rescued, send red sparks into the air, and one of us will come and get you, do you understand?”  
They all nodded and Mr. Bagman sent the patrollers out to their stations. Then Bagman spoke to the crowd, “Ladies and gentlemen, the third and final task of the Triwizard Tournament is about to begin! Let me remind you how the points currently stand!”  
Cassius listened as Bagman listed out the champions and points between raging applause. He didn’t realise how close behind them Krum was. He and Harry were only five points ahead of the foreign competitor. Because they were in first place, Cassius and Harry would be able to enter ahead of the other champions. So when the whistle sounded, he and Harry entered the maze. Fifty yards in they came to a fork and Cassius turned to Harry.  
“Fight well. Be safe, stay guarded, and for god’s sake don’t try to play the hero. Not on this one.” Harry nodded and then took the path to the left, waving at Cassius. He waited a moment before taking the path on the right. Cassius walked quickly, trying to get as far in as he could before- There, the second whistle signalling Krum’s entrance to the maze. He lifted his wand it produced a floating orb of light. He wanted his wand free to fight the moment he needed it. He took more twists and turns than he thought was possible, listening to the rustle of the hedges and-- The third whistle came. They were all inside now.   
Every time he came to a fork, Cassius used his wand as a compass. The center was northwest and Cassius wasn’t quite to the point of blowing the hedge to shreds to get there. Every turn he took he ran into something new. One was a changing hedge, watching one turn be cut off and a new one open, or the path he was on snapping shut around him, the branches tearing at his skin when he was too slow. He even ran into one of the damned Blast ended Skrewts that he’d heard came out of the Care of Magical Creatures class. Twice he’d run into the same damnable bogart. It was as though the maze was toying with him.   
Every now and then he could hear another competitor on the other side of the hedge. Though, he couldn’t figure out who it was. In the silence, he could almost forget there were others that may well be getting closer to the center than he was.   
“AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!” a feminine scream tore through the silence. Cassius ran. Whether to her aid or away from whatever had made her scream like that, he didn’t know. When Cassius slowed, he noted had there had been no red sparks sent up. Perhaps Fleur had gotten out of trouble. Perhaps it was a trap. If Cassius wasn’t sure of how to get to the center first, he at least would take out the competitors. A twig snapped behind Cassius and he spun, flicking out a stupefy at whatever was behind him.  
Then in the glow of his orb, he could see Krum. His eyes were clouded over and his face blank. But he had deflected Cassius’ attack. The look on his face made Cassius uneasy and mistrustful. He had liked Krum well enough outside of the competitions, and he always seemed to fight fair, but this competition could drive people to unspeakable- Krum made to attack and Cassius was too slow.  
Cassius’ vision blurred and pain was the only thing he could think of. It was all consuming pain and anguish like none he had ever known. It was burning and freezing all at the same time , driving Cassius to his knees. He could hear a distant screaming that he vaguely recognized as his own.   
But then the pain was gone and HArry was the one standing over him, pulling him back to his feet, “Are you alright?”  
“Yeah, yeah… He came up behind me… I was too slow,” Cassius was shaking.  
“I can’t believe it. I thought he was alright.”  
“He wasn’t himself. It’s this maze.”  
“Maybe. I heard Fleur scream earlier. Think he got her?”  
“I don’t know. But we need to get out of here.”  
Harry looked over where Krum lay, “Should we leave him here?”  
“Yes. We don’t have time, Harry.”   
Cassius started to walk away, but Harry waited, “Maybe we should… we should send up a flare, so someone can come get him.”  
Cassius stopped and looked back at him, “You’re right. Whatever happened to him, whatever he didn’t... Doesn’t matter.” Cassius sent the sparks into the sky. Only then would HArry follow him. A few turns later, Cassius turned and punched Harry in the shoulder.  
“What was that for?”  
“I told you no hero stuff! You’re going to go and get yourself killed.”   
Harry stared at him unbelieving, “But I saved you!”  
“And you could’ve gotten yourself killed.”  
“I just figured…” Cassius waited, “It was like you said. Better one of us than any of them. If Krum had snuck up after me after he got you…”   
Cassius guessed he couldn’t blame the kid for that logic. He had been repeating it again and again over the course of the tournament. At the next fork, the two split up again. It was the safest thing for both of them. Neither wanted to fight the other if it could be helped.   
Cassius lost track of time again. Then finally the hedge opened up and he could see the cup gleaming in the night. And on the other side of the clearing was Potter. Cassius broke into a run.  
“Cassius! On your left!”  
Cassius dodged the massive shadow, tripping and dropping his wand. ‘Stupid, stupid stupid,’ he berated himself, ‘of course there’s something guarding the damnable cup!’ Cassius couldn’t believe it, as he scrabbled for his wand, Potter tried to curse the massive spider. The spider had changed course, picking up Harry. It seemed unaffected by any spell they threw at him. Cassius got the spider to drop Harry, but it only grew more agitated. Finally both of the boys shouted at the same time, “Stupefy!” and the spider careened into the hedge.  
Cassius ran to Harry, “Are you alright?”  
“Yes.” But he was bleeding from his leg, leaning heavily on the hedge. He tried to put weight on his leg but it was refusing to take any pressure. At last he turned to Cassius, “Go. Taje the cup. It’s just right there.” It was true. Cassius could just take it. He could take the cup and win. It would be over. But then he looked back at Harry.  
“You should take it. You saved me twice tonight.”  
“That’s not how it works! The one who reaches the cup gets the points,” Harry was angry now, “I won’t win a race on this leg. So just take it and we can get out of here.” Cassius shook his head and went over to Harry. The younger boy protested as Cassius hooked his arm around Harry, taking his weight on himself.   
“We’ll just have to both take it,” Cassius said, his tone leaving no room to argue, “I’d’ve been lost from the start without your help. And you’d’ve drowned if I hadn’t helped you last time. We both deserve this damnable cup. Then, at the cup, the counted to three and grasped it.  
Cassius gasped and held on tightly, feeling a pull yank them both.   
The cup was a portkey.


	9. The Graveyard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You all know what happens in the graveyard.  
> Sorry :(

** Chapter Nine: The Graveyard **

The two slammed hard against the ground, their legs giving out underneath them. The Triwizard cup tumbled away from them both. Cassius was the first to his feet. He looked around, taking in the surroundings before pulling Harry to his feet. The mountains around Hogwarts were long gone. Even in the distance, they were nowhere to be seen.  
“Where are we?” Harry asked.  
Cassius shook his head, “No where near Hogwarts. Something’s not right.” Looking around, it was clear that they were in a graveyard, dark and overgrown with weeds. Just passed some trees, Cassius could make out what appeared to be a church. On the other side of them appeared to be a fine house.  
“What do you mean? It’s part of the tournament, isn’t it?”  
Cassius looked at the cup, then back at Harry, “Did anyone tell you the cup was a portkey?”  
“No.”  
“Well, wand out then.” Harry nodded and both of them armed themselves. They looked around, keeping close to each other, for any sign of what to do or where they were.  
Then Harry pointed his wand to the darkness, “Someone is coming.”  
Cassius looked where he pointed. Sure enough, there was a figure approaching them through the graves. They were holding something in their arms. A bundle of some sort? A baby, perhaps? Harry lowered his wand slightly. Cassius gripped his wand tighter. The figure stopped at a large marble headstone, six feet from where they were standing. One moment they were simply staring at each other, the next moment Harry was screaming in agony, his wand lying forgotten in the grass.  
The voice that spoke next chilled Cassius to the bone, “Kill the spare.” Cassius raised his wand to defend himself. For the second time that night, he was too slow. The killing curse struck him square in the chest. Oddly, there was no pain. The cold of the night was gone as well. Cassius could feel himself sinking to his knees, his vision going dark.  
Then, there was nothing.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

Harry held his eyes closed tight as the portkey jerked him out of the graveyard. He stayed still as stone, eyes closed, even after it had let him go. He didn’t want to open his eyes, didn’t want to see what he knew would be there. Underneath him was Cassius, still and cold. One hand still clutched tightly at the cold tournament cup.  
He tried to focus on breathing. If he could just remember to breathe, maybe this feeling of dread would go away. Maybe the black creeping in at the edges of his mind would stay put. The shock had set in. Slowly the pounding of his heart faded from his hearing, replaced by screaming. Still, Harry did not move until there were hands turning him over.  
When Harry opened his eyes, they were filled with the concerned face of Professor Dumbledore. Harry clutched Cassius tighter, releasing the cup.  
“He’s back,” Harry could barely hear himself, “Voldemort… he’s back.”  
“What’s going on? What’s happened?” Cornelius Fudge appeared next to Dumbledore, looking shocked and disgusted, “My God… He’s… He’s dead!”  
Those close enough to hear Fudge began to whisper the news to each other until it was a shout in the crowd, “Dead! Cassius Warrington is dead! Warrington’s dead! Dead!” The minister tried to pry Harry’s fingers from the dead boy’s clothing, urging him to let go.  
Then Dumbledore, gentle as he could, took hold of Harry’s hands, “Harry, you can’t help him now. It’s time to let go.”  
“He wanted me to bring him back,” Harry muttered with some urgency, “I had to… I had to bring him back to his parents.”  
“That’s alright, Harry…” Dumbledore knelt down and slowly pulled Harry to his feet.  
The curious crowd edged closer and closer until Fudge finally yelled for them to stand back, “He needs to go to the hospital wing! He’s injured!” Then turned to Dumbledore, “Warrington’s parents are here, in the stands…” Then again, more urgently, “Dumbledore, his father is coming. Don’t you think you should… tell him before he sees....”  
“Harry, stay here-” Dumbledore said.  
Then hands were on him, moving him along, “It’s alright, I’ve got you… come on… hospital wing…”  
Harry protested but he was tired, too tired, and in so much pain. He followed Professor Moody into the castle. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> On more chapter until it's over.  
> I hope you all have enjoyed this fic as much as I've enjoyed writing it.
> 
> Again, thank you for sticking with me.


	10. The End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dumbledore's end of the year speech in the Great Hall.  
> I took the framework of his original speech, a couple phrases and sentences, but reworked it to reflect the Slytherins. I cut a lot out as well. 
> 
> This is the end.  
> Thanks for sticking through it.

** Chapter Ten: The End **

Dumbledore stood at the staff table, the Great Hall falling silent to hear him speak, “The end of another year. There is so much I would like to say to you all tonight, but first,” He paused, looking over at the Slytherin table, their faces pale and many streaked with tears, “I would like to acknowledge the loss of a fine young man who should be sitting here with us. Please, all of you stand, and raise your glass. To Cassius Warrington.”  
They all stood in unison, raised their glasses to Cassius. Viola’s quiet sobs could be heard throughout the hall, echoing.   
“Warrington was all that Slytherin could hope to exemplify,” He began again, “He was smart, energetic, full of life and ambition for the future. His greatest ambitions appeared to be his family and their care. While he was quick to use his wit and cunning to be the best, he was also an incredibly hard worker who valued those around him, his friends and peers, above all.   
“His death will affect us all, whether you knew him well or not. I think that you have the right, therefore, to know exactly how it came about.  
“Cassius Warrington was murdered by Lord Voldemort.”  
A quiet panic swept up through the hall. Anyone who glanced over at the Slytherin tables could see the silent resolve harden in their peers. The Slytherins stood straighter, their spines filled with steel. Many of their faces hardened into cool hatred. They had the name, the one their parents had spoke of with reverence for years. Many of their parents had built their ideology around Voldemort’s reign. Now, he had killed one of their own. A Slytherin of good family.  
Viola looked over, searching the Gryffindor table until she found him. Harry met her eyes and nodded, confirming what Dumbledore said.  
“The ministry,” he continued, “does not wish me to tell you this. It is possible that some of your parents will be horrified that I have done so- because they do not believe or because they believe that you are too young to be told. It is my belief, that the truth is generally preferable to lies, and that any attempt to pretend Cassius died as a result of an accident, or some sort of blunder of his own, is an insult to his memory.”  
Harry looked once more towards Slytherin. He could see Malfoy muttering to Crabbe and Goyle. He knew now where they’re hatred came from. Knowing what they must be saying, he was filled with anger. However, he was not the only one. Several Slytherins turned to the boys and silenced them. The group around Viola turned to Harry and raised their glass to him when Dumbledore called for it.  
Harry knew then that Voldemort had made a grave mistake. He had made his own house into his enemy.  
“We are all facing dark and difficult times. Some of you in this Hall have already suffered directly at the hands of Lord Voldemort. Many of your families have been torn asunder. A week ago, a student was taken from our midst.  
“Remember Cassius. Remember, if the time should come when you have to make a choice between what is right and what is easy, remember what happened to this boy who was good, and kind, and brave, because he strayed across the path of Lord Voldemort.  
“Remember Cassius Warrington.”


End file.
